


Learning the act of Love

by Mekarin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekarin/pseuds/Mekarin
Summary: What happens when Sakura finally gives into her uncontrollable lust for the young Kazekage?





	Learning the act of Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I USED IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

A/N: THIS WHOLE STORY IS SEEN FROM A 3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW.

He has been sitting at his desk reading and signing paperwork for almost seven hours straight. It has been almost two hours since someone has come to see him for anything, and his concentration seems to waning. He sighs and puts his pen on the desk and turns to the window behind him, a panoramic window that overlooks the village. The village has been calm and in good spirits for sometime now. He watches as what is left of the people out and about close up shops and stalls before heading home for the night. Sighing he turns from the window and attempts to read the scroll in front of him, but before he can get back into it there is a knock on the door and it opens.

In walks his pink haired tenshi (angel), Harano Sakura. He looks at her for a moment then nods at her and she slowly moves to the chair to the side of his desk. She sits lightly on the very edge of the chair and looks in to his eyes with and intense look he had no name for. He finds himself unable to verbally ask her what she needs, but puts down his pen and gives her his undivided attention. She doesn't say anything at all in the first five minutes, she just keeps giving him the most intense look that he has ever seen without involving violence. For the first time in ever, he finds that the silence is beginning to unnerve him. Leaning forward on his arms he quietly asks, "How can I help you Sakura-San?" She doesn't move or make a sound she just stares at him. Just as he is beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong, she slumped forward in her chair. She let out a quiet sigh and pushed herself to her knees on the floor next to his chair. He turned his chair to face her and she instantly put her face on top of his thighs. He freezes in place for a minute but forces himself to relax. Minutes tic by and she doesn't say anything or move at all save for the rise and fall of her breathing. He lifts her head gently by her chin and looks into her eyes. She seems... almost...could it be?... He reaches down and picks her up and puts her into his lap which she allows rather bonelessly, an uncharacteristic move for both but they do so without thinking. Without missing a beat he asks, "What's wrong Sakura?" She shakes her head and buries her face into his neck just above his collarbone. He freezes and then shudders. Before either of them could say or do anything more there is a knock on his office door. Quickly she slips from his lap to the floor as he turns his chair hiding her with his desk.

"Enter" he says. The door opens and his assistant enters reading from her notebook as she approaches his desk. She hands him three stacks of paper and four scrolls. She reads for another minute then looks at him funny for a second but says nothing. "So I managed to push off the counsel meetings until next week and Konoha already sent their embassador and the Hokage is in her own meetings for the bigger alliance. So as a result all you have to do in the next four days is the paperwork in front of you. He looks up at her and nods greatfully. "Well I'm off for the night, please don't stay past one. The guards would like to go home at some point too." He nods at her. "Well good night Kazekage-Sama". She turns and leaves the room with a soft click of the door. He pushes his chair back and pulls Sakura back into his lap. She is straddling him now with a face as pink as her hair. His face is blank but she can see something in his eyes that she doesn't understand. Before she can say anything he speaks, "Will you come home with me so the guards can go home?" He seems to her to be uncharacteristically vulnerable right now. She doesn't trust her voice so she gives a shy nod. "Hm." He slips her off his lap and takes her hand, surprising her for a second. He puts his paperwork and scrolls into his desk and locks it. He pockets the key as he gently pulls her across the room to the door. They enter the hall startling the guards there. "Goodnight." He says on his way by. The guards hum responses with their eyes on his hand in hers.

They enter his home via the back door, she looks around briefly as they enter the kitchen. She notices rust reds and light browns. She sees the beautiful kitchen table through the window that separates the kitchen and the dining room. He leads her through the kitchen to the living room with it's big TV and huge overstuffed couch to the stairs that lead upstairs. He walks by four doors to the end of the hall and a short set of stairs to what she assumed is his room. At the top of the stairs is a rust red door that he pushes all the way open. He precedes her into the room and heads toward another door. The bathroom. She stands frozen in the doorway to his room looking around. His bed is the center piece of the room and gives the impression that isn't used much, blushing pink she slowly moves into the room and notices that there are area rugs around the surprisingly large room. There are big comfy looking chairs in front of an out of place fireplace. She slowly makes her way to the chairs, she sits down with a sigh she doesn't know he can hear. He comes out of the bathroom and sits in the chair next to hers with his patented blank face.

She looks at him and can't help but notice something in his eyes that is telling her he is nervous? With a smirk that has been common to her of late, she gets up from her chair and places herself on his lap in the same position he had her in back in his office. She looks into his eyes again and can see upon closer inspection, He is fighting himself...WTF...why in hell...OH! Wonder how far I can.. Her train of thought vanishes as he connects his lips to hers. So soft...So... SOFT... She melts into him as he reaches up to her hair. He gently pulls the hair tie from her pink locks and watches as they slide down to her shoulders and mostly obscure her face. His fingers run over her scalp with a gentle force that had her squirming in his lap. His tounge exploring her mouth is making it hard to keep to her devious plans. She hums into his mouth as her unintentional movement in his lap is starting to make him squirm too. She felt rather than heard his sharp inhale, and she suddenly leans back with another devious smile lighting up her face. That look was more arousing than he was prepared for. "Sakura." Was all he could say before she shocked him again. She slipped to the rug in front of his chair with her devious smile still in place and once more puts her face in his lap. His hips jerked in surprise and expecting this she pushes on the nerves above both his hips and before he can even pull in the air to protest she began nuzzling the side of his manhood.

This pulled a strangled gasp from him but no other response. Not stopping to think about what she was doing she continued in a flash. She pulled open what she knew to be the inner part of his Kage robe and she was struck dumb at the sight of his finely muscled chest and hips. She quickly undoes the top of his looser than expected pants. He groans quietly but doesn't move to stop her. Heartened by this she keeps going and rubs her hand along the front of his boxers earning another strangled gasp but still no protests. Still smiling deviously she pulls his boxers down to meet his pants at his ankles. He watches her eyes widen for a minute. Then she erases all of his coherent thoughts, because suddenly her mouth was around his manhood. He was dimly greatful that she disabled his legs, as he knows his hips would have come up off the chair. Seconds later she is swallowing his manhood all the way to the base. His strangled moan is much louder this time causing her to grin around his manhood. She swallows a couple more times before she releases his manhood with a pop. She takes several deep breaths and proceeds to swallow him all the way to the base again. At this point he can feel a tension gathering low in his belly, winding tighter and tighter. She was startled by his strength a second later, when he pulled her face off his manhood and up to his with just his arms. His mouth wound up next to her ear, "Give me back my legs." He whispers with barely controlled passion. She shudders at both the tone in his voice and the incredibly erotic look on his face as she straightens up. She instantly slips to the floor and complies with his 'almost' command.

As soon as he has control of his legs again he stands and grabs her up from the floor and proceeds to kiss her senseless, while slowly backing her toward the bed. He can feel it when the back of her knees hit the bed. He pushes her gently and she goes with the motion. She is sitting on the end of the bed looking up at him with a look that is slowly erasing coherent thought again. Before he can be lost to that look, his face transforms into something much like her devious smirk. Shuddering she asks, "What?" He flushes for a second then turns smug. "My brother, the pervert, left literature of an inappropriate nature around where he knew I would find them. Now I know why, (he smirks again), I find myself wanting to experiment on you the way you did me earlier." He leans down over her and kisses her senseless. She melts into his kiss moaning quietly. (In her head: For someone with no experience he is sinfully good at this!") Her train of thought vanishes again as he uses his upper body to push her gently on to the bed. His body is completely covering hers and she shudders again. Her arms reach up and wind around his neck as he continues to kiss her stupid. His hands slowly make their way to her loose kimono and pull it open just as slowly. Suddenly his hands are gliding over her bra wrapped breasts, she moans and arches up into his hands as her arms fall to the bed next to her. Slowly he starts kneading her breasts and playing with her almost painfully hard nipples, as his mouth takes over hers again. She moans loudly into his mouth as her hips buck up into his, almost stealing his breath. She notices his reaction to this and lifts her hips on purpose this time pulling another strangled moan from him. Acting instinctively he grinds his hips into hers, she reacts to this with a look he never imagined that he would put on someone's face.

He kisses her deeply again then slowly kisses he way to the side of her face then to her ear. Then down to her collarbone, slowly over one breast. Pulling the loudest moan yet from her, he focuses with eagerness on first one then the other brest until she was writhing under him. With an incredibly sexy smug grin, he ever so slowly moves to he stomach and gives it fluttery kiss and before she can respond at all he has her panties around her ankles then gone all together. Moving quickly now to avoid empty protests he leans back and removes her bra too. He makes his way back to her lips and kisses with a passion that surprises her for a minute. His hand is now between her thighs causing her to writhe again.

Unable to take more right now she acts on instinct, she grabs both of his arms and flips them so she is now on top. She does this with such speed and strength he shudders at the grace of the whole position switch. She was surprised for a second when she met no resistance, but without missing a beat she attaches her lips to his nipping his bottom lip 'almost' demanding entry. He instantly opens for her giving into her sudden need for control. With a smug grin that he was really beginning to like she grinds her hips into his pulling his loudest strangled moan yet. His hips answer hers almost of their own accord, she moaned loudly and put deliberate pressure on his barely clad manhood swaying her breasts in his face. It took every ounce of self control he had in him to resist the urge to flip them again and take back control. She threw her head back and moaned with such intensity he blinked in shock and shuddered again. Feeling the fight within him, Sakura was so turned on that she barely registered the shock through the haze of pleasure running through her body. Her control was slipping with the promise of dominance that caused her to whimper. She didn't have to wait long because her whimper snapped his control.

He flipped them so fast that she was dizzy for a second before he devoured her lips and erasing all her thoughts. The force with which he did this turned her on to an almost painful point. She slammed her hips up into his pulling a loud growl from him and a deep shudder from her. He returned to devouring her lips in a way that made her forget to breath. She was beginning to get light-headed and he noticed. He pulled away from her mouth and took several deep breaths and proceeded to kiss and nip her neck and collarbone. When she stared to writhe again he nips her collar bone hard then licks away to small drop of blood. She gasps loudly and bucked hard. He pulls back and looks at her with a smug look that she can see herself becoming addicted to. She shudders and slams her hips into his in her frantic writhing. With his very sexy smug smirk in place he returns to exploring her body with his mouth. Control gone all she can do is moan and writhe under his single minded exploration. When his hands joined his mouth on her body she bucked wildly while dimly appreciating one of the perks of his sand armor. (baby soft skin mmm...) His mouth took notice of one of her nipples and one of his hands on the other with an intensity that had the heat building to an almost unbearable height. Dimly noticing that he switched sides she thinks again, how is he so good at this?

She has completely melted into a moaning mess, mumbling incoherent words that sounded mostly like his name and 'oh Kami' in a voice that was so full of passion he found it hard to think. He held on to the last piece of tenuous control he had by sliding his nose along his skin and stopping at the junction of her thighs. She jerked hard and shoved her hands into his silky blood red tresses. Without stopping to think he buries his tounge into her core, and by happy coincidence his tounge met the bundle of nerves that turned her almost primal. Her hips snapped off the bed causing his heart to skip a beat. His hands pinned her hips to the bed as he mouth explored her sex to his absolute delight. He snickered as she bucked wildly against his hands holding her hips, he deliberately put a decent amount of pressure on the bundle of nerves and physically felt the tension in her snap. She yelled his name and exploded, she saw stars for a second before her breath came out in a rush. Lapping up all of fluid almost pouring from her body he looked up at her with look that said, 'MINE'. When he was done he licked his lips with an animalistic look that was way too sexy. He moved up her body and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

She opened her eyes with a dreamy look and a contented sigh. The look on his face made her blink stupidly for a second then melt into a warm smile. As she caught her breath she noticed he was only partially on top of her. Acting on instinct she started grinding on the hip that was still between her thighs, telling him she wasn't done with him. Again with a graceful speed that surprised him she flipped them again. She instantly shifted her weight upward so their sexes lined up perfectly. Her boldness nearly undid him, as she with one hand pulled down his boxers as far as she could then finished the task with her foot. His mind was wiped of thought for a second. She lined them up again and looked up at him almost asking permission. His breath was coming in small pants as he made it clear he was on board. What she did next surprised them both, she slammed her hips froward until they met his. She squeaked loudly and they both froze. Fighting his body's natural instinct to move he waited for her to adjust. A minute later she started to slowly move her hips. Picking up on this he began to match her movements, causing her to moan loudly.

Unable to stop himself he took control again and flipped them over and drove into her with a force that had her nearly screaming his name. Losing all control and rational thought he drove into her with a single minded intensity that shook her to the core. Hearing his name screamed as they both free fell off the cliff of primal pleasure heightened his pleasure all the more. After a minute he collapsed just to the side of her to avoid crushing her. After what seemed like only a couple of minutes, she turned the slightly so she could see his face. Noticing her looking at him he whispers, "What?" With the warmest smile he has ever seen she says simply, "It suits you." Momentarily confused he asks, "What does?" With a look that lit up her eyes she says, "Smiling" His heart stops for a second before she continues, "Smiling suits you Kazekage-sama, you should do it more often." His face turned as red as his hair as he buried his face into her shoulder. He pulls her closer in his arms and promptly fell asleep. With the most contented sigh of her life she quickly follows him into dreamland.


End file.
